googridfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategies
Each species has a strategy that determines how all members of that species will behave. You define a strategy by making a series of choices. Each choice option comes with a brainpower cost and required sensory body parts. Selecting higher brainpower cost options will result in critters that sit longer in "thinking" mode, although you can also compensate for this by adding more brain cells. Alternatively, beginners can use the critter wizard to configure body parts and strategies with a few simple choices. Note that the details here are largely from the original 2002 desktop GooGrid so they'll probably change. And no they're not going to be dumbed down and simpler in any way, quite the opposite. :) Targeting The most basic strategy choice is how to target, meaning how to decide which prey or food to go after. Choose one of the following as the primary targeting method, and optionally one other as a fallback method, used when the primary method can't find any valid targets. # Go to food smell. (Req smell) # Go to dead body smell. (Req smell) # Avoid noise, go to food smell. (Req hearing, smell) # Go to noise. (Req hearing) # Go to low-karma smell. (Req smell) # Look for closest food. (Req vision) # Look for closest dead body. (Req vision) # Look for food away from other critters. (Req vision) # Look for closest critter. (Req vision) # Look for closest food or critter. (Req vision) # Best nearby prey (learned preferences). (Req vision, memory) Prey filters Predators (i.e. species that use targeting methods #4, #5, #9, #10, and #11) can have up to two of the following prey filters. If you have two filters, only prey that pass both filters will be chosen. # Only smaller critters. (Req vision). # Only critters at least half my size. (Req vision). # Only herbivores. (Req vision). # Only critters that are moving away. # Only critters not in danger of extinction. (Req smell, grants karma bonus). # Only awake critters. No target handler What to do if no target is found. Choose one: # Wait. # Migrate (to another screen). # Randomly determined at birth. Attack response How to respond when attacked. Choose one: # Do nothing. # Run away. # Target attacker (using option chosen in Attack Method). Attack method How to attack. Choose one: # Bite once, then run. # Bite once, then wait nearby. (Req vision) # To the death. # Run if enemy fights back. # Run if enemy does more damage. See attack response How to respond to seeing another critter attacked. Choose "nearby" or "anywhere," choose "own species" or "any species," and choose one of the following responses: # Target attacker. (Req vision). # Target defender. (Req vision). # Remember and avoid the attacking species. (Req vision, memory). # Move nearby and wait for meat. (Req vision). Frustration handler How to respond when a critter repeatedly can't reach its chosen targets, usually because of crowding or faster competitors for the same food. Choose one: # Be patient. # Migrate. # Randomly re-target, ignoring distance. # Go on a rampage. Sleep or reproduce When a critter reaches full energy, it can either reproduce or sleep. Sleep options earn karma bonuses. Choose one: # Never sleep (always reproduce instead). # X% chance of sleeping. (Slider to set X). # If total critter biomass > X% of total plant biomass. (Slider to set X; Req vision). # If my species biomass > X% of total food. (Slider to set X; Req vision). # If I smell more than X critters of my species. (Slider to set X; Req smell). Ripeness preference For goo pod eaters. Ripe pods have more energy, but if you wait for pods to be fully ripe another critter might beat you to it. Choose one: # No preference. # Ripe food slightly preferred. (Req smell). # Ripe food highly preferred. (Req smell). # Randomly determined at birth. (Req smell). Checkbox options Other options, each a separate yes/no choice. * Check for poison before eating meat. (Req taste). * Only consider targets closer to me than to any other member of my species. (Req vision). * If hurt while attacking, never target that species again. (Req vision, memory). * If attacked, remember the attacking species and avoid it later. (Req vision, memory). * Never target other species by the same creator. * Don't destroy goo pods. (Req taste, grants karma bonus). * If prey unhurt after a few seconds of combat, drop target and never target species again. (Req vision, memory). * Drop target if distance increasing. (Req vision). * Chance to migrate instead of sleeping. * Chance to go on a rampage instead of sleeping.